All The Colors of the Angel
by mookeybrain
Summary: (I'll update the summary with a better one later. Basically, it's a bunch if short stores following Pit and his clones, who are based off of the pallette swaps of Pit in SSB4)
1. Prologue-1

_**Sooooo... This chapter is gonna be a little weird. So, it'll start off in Pit's perspective, but then it'll go to third person for the rest to the chapter... You'll see when that happens.**_

**Chapter 1**

"Pit...!" A voice was calling to me, but I couldn't tell who it was.. It sounded so fuzzy...

"Pit!" I slowly started to make out the voice. It sounded like a female's voice. And she sounded worried.

"Please wake up, Pit...!" That voice... It sounded like Lady Palutena. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a very fuzzy figure before me. However, the pastel green color that I could notice told me for certain that it was her.

"Lady... Palutena...?" I mumbled.

"Oh, Pit! Thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"What... happened...? My head..." I started as I slowly started to regain my senses.

Earlier... I don't know when, I was wandering around in the Overworld, minding my own business, when something hard slammed onto my head. I think I was almost immediately knocked out, but I don't remember...

"I don't know…" she replied. "You were missing for a while, so I went out to look for you. I found you lying out here. What happened?" I explained to her what I could, but that did not help with the situation. She frowned at me, saying that she had no idea as to what happened. Giving up, we both went back to Skyworld, the confusing situation still stuck in my head.

Several months had passed since Pit was temporarily kidnapped (although he and Palutena still had not clue as to what happened.) In an unusual looking house located in almost the middle of nowhere, there was a man. A man, who was obsessed with creating something… very strange.

A noise came from deep within the house. The man rushed to the source of the noise, and to his delight, seven angels almost completely identical in appearance, aside from some minor color differences, were sitting on the ground, confused as to what was going on.

The man was able to successfully clone Pit. Or so he thought...


	2. Prologue-2

_**This chapter will be in Patch's perspective. (Patch is the Pit with the purple wings and the teal, orange, and purple tunic)**_

**Prologue-2**

I woke up to the nice, warm sun shining on me, giving me a warm and fuzzy feeling. It was nice.

I didn't know exactly where I was, though. It was kind of weird. All I did know was that I lived there, and that all of the other angels that looked a lot like me lived there too. I always wondered why they looked like me. Were they my brothers or something? Yeah, that's it! Oh, also, my creator lived there.

I loved my creator for bringing me here... wherever here is. He never did tell me his name, though. But I have a name. Pink gave it to me! I was named Patch. It's a really silly name, and I love it! Hee hee!

I sat up and jumped to my feet, ready to say hello to my brothers.

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY!" I shouted, skipping around the room that we were in. "Wake up, Gold!" I pounced on Gold, causing him to sit up quickly and scream. What a silly angel!

"Patch!" he yelled, giving me a funny face. "Why did you have to do that?! I was having the nicest dream!"

"Because it's morning, silly!" I laughed, getting off of him and running towards Blue.

"Wakey-wakey, Blue!" I said as I shook him roughly. He wouldn't wake up, though!

"Come on, sleepy head!" I said as I shook him harder. Still no response.

"Let him sleep..." a tired Pink said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Pink!" I greeted him cheerily. "Isn't it lovely out today?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." he said, still half asleep. He yawned loudly, making me laugh.

"You're so silly, Pink!" I said.

"Huh...? Wha...?" That made me laugh even harder.

"Oh my gods, SHUT THE FREAK UP!" I turned around and saw Silver, giving me a similar look to Gold's.

"You're funny, Silver!" I said as I skipped over to him, kneeled down and gave him a big hug.

"I swear to the gods, if you don't let go of me within the next three seconds, I'm gonna make you wish you were never alive..."

"Silver, stop being a silly pants!" I exclaimed as I let go of him, rolling on the ground from laughter.

"What is going on in here?!" a man's voice shouted as somebody stomped in. It was Creator.

"Hi Creator!" I said as I stood up and ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Stop," he said sternly. I did as I was told. "All of you follow me. I need to do something with you all." We all started to follow him through the house and downstairs, until we went to... Umm...

"What is this?" Pink asked.

"A battlefield," Creator said.

"Why are we here?" Green asked.

"Are we gonna play a game?" Red asked.

"Ooooh! Yes yes yes!" I said excitedly, flapping my hands like crazy.

"No," Creator said sternly. "You are going to fight each other."

"Umm... why?" Green asked.

"Who cares? I get to beat you all!" Gold said excitedly.

"Alright then, P1," Creator said. Creator called us all sorts of funny names.

"My name is Gold!" Gold said. He sure sounded angry about it, too.

"Do not sass me. You will fight P6." That's me!

"Oh boy!" I shrieked in delight, jumping up and down. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Calm down immediately! Both of you go to your opposite ends of the- OOF!" Creator started before I ran right into him. All I could do was laugh.

"ENOUGH." Creator picked me up by my scarf and dragged me to one side of the room, while Gold walked to the other.

"Alright, let's begin in 3... 2- HEY! STAY PUT!" Creator yelled as I ran toward Gold, ready to tackle hug him. Why did I need to fight him anyway? I wanna be friends with Gold!

"Alright, that's it," Creator said as he took me by my scarf again and dragged me out of the room and pushed me into another.

Wait... was playtime over it something? I don't... Hey! A new room to explore!


	3. Prologue-3

**_This part will be in Blue Pit's perspective_**

**Prologue-3**

"I wonder where he took Patch."

I slowly opened my heavy eyelids, exhausted beyond belief. How am I still so tired after a good night's sleep? Oh well.

"Whadda you mean… Patch…?" I said as I lifted my head off of my pillow, not sitting up.

"Patch was being an idiot! He wouldn't fight me!" Gold said, clearly irritated.

"Whadda you mean, fight…?" I asked.

"Creator made him and Patch go against each other in a battle for some reason. Probably to test to see what their strengths and weaknesses were." Green replied.

"Oh… oka..."

…

"Blue!"

"Huh… wha…?"

"You fell asleep!" Pink responded. "Did you not sleep well or something?"

"No, I'm fine… I slept like a rock…"

"But rocks don't sleep! …Do they?" Red asked.

"No Red, it's just an expression," Green responded.

"Ooohhh…"

"Anyways… what happened to Patch…?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" Pink said wearily. "But, from how frustrated Creator seemed, I can tell he's in trouble…"

_What kind of trouble…? Is he gonna get hurt or something…? _I may have been only two days old, but I could easily tell that our creator was not a kind hearted person from the minute I got his first impression on us. He seemed… easily irritable, and I don't think his intentions are good.

"Alright, Gold, since that last fight was a fluke, I'll put you up against someone else." It was Creator.

"_Finally_. I'm surprised you didn't throw someone else at me immediately!" Gold said.

"Bite your tongue. Go to the battlefield. And… P4. You go."

He called me P4. I disliked it. It made me feel like I was just some little experiment… Which I'm pretty sure I was…

…

"P4!"

"…Hm…?"

"Stop napping and get to the battlefield at once!" Boy, he sounded cross…

"Okay…" I slowly got up and followed Creator's lead into what seemed to be a medium sized indoor practice arena.

"So you want us to fight…?" I asked.

"No, he wants us to play hand games!" Of _course _he wants us to fight!" Gold retorted.

"Go to your side, P4," Creator ordered.

"Alright…" I meandered to the opposite side of the field, feeling completely out of energy. _Do we really have to do this…?_

"Alright… on your mark… GO!" Creator signaled. I charged as fast as I could at Gold, as he did the same to me.

"Alright, Blue! Time for you to taste defeat!" Gold cried.

"Well, we'll have to see about that…" I said, as I met with him face to face and swung by duel blades at him.

"Ow! Okay, that's like… not okay!" Gold said, irritated and a little shocked that I landed a hit. He started to run.

"Are you actually running away…?" I teased.

"No!" Gold screamed. "In fact…" he took out his Upperdash arm and started to charge at me, "I think you…"

…

"Hi Blue!" Patch's cheerful voice said as I slowly awoke.

"…Oh, hi, Patches…" I said.


End file.
